Xenophilia?
by XAlieNationX
Summary: Finally, a ZADR fan fic where Dib isn't emo and Zim isn't flamboyant! Read on folks, tell me what ya think ;  My first fanfic of anything ever, so if there's good reviews I'll finish it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dull, cloudy, normal day at school. His fascination with drawing aliens and deformed babies hasn't let down, the teacher's sarcastic remarks to the students sharp as ever, and the loud rumble of the "tough ghetto" kids in the back of the

classroom never subsiding. Yep, a normal day alright. Nothing out of the ordinary. Or so Dib thought, as he finishes drawing his alien baby, and pulls the hidden headphone in his sleeve away from his face and raises his hand. "Can I use the bathroom?"

he dully calls out, not waiting for Mr. G to acknowledge his hand being raised."Hall pass." Mr. G says as he points to the hall passes thrown against the chalkboard ledge by the door. Dib closes his notebook on his desk as he gets up and slowly walks

towards the door, grabbing a hall pass as he exits. Walking down the hall towards the bathroom, he receives the usual dirty looks he's become so accustomed to from the few students roaming the halls on their way to wherever. He lowly chuckles to

himself as they pass. _Yea, I've never gotten that look before_he thinks to himself. As he reaches the bathroom he pulls a red bic from his pocket, letting the door fall closed behind him. He leans against the sink in the back of the dirty room, pulling the rollie

cigarette that was hidden by his hair from behind his ear and lights it. As he smokes his rollie, he reads the marks drawn with black sharpie on the bathroom stalls. Collar Doggers roam free. Mnugget is a fag. A+K 4eva. The same words he always

mindlessly finds himself staring at as he comes to have his 3rd period boagie break. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud annoying flush of a toilet bowl, a random guido opening the stall door following. "You got an extra cigg man?" The zitfaced,

overly tan kid with the short spiky hair asks. "I got rollies." Dib says, pulling a bag of bugaler from his pocket. "Nahh, forget that shit man." was the kids response as he waves Dib off in annoyance and walks out the door. "Fine, be an unappreciative

bastard. More tobacco for me." he says allowed to himself. He continues smoking his cigarette, lost in his thoughts about the world. This world, where everybody is a clone copy of one another and how he wishes there could be some form of change.

Something to end it all, and start anew. These thoughts continue as he stares at himself in the dirty mirror. A boy about 5'9", black, unspiked mohawk, glasses, black Ufos, and a nirvana tee shirt stares back. "Ow!" The rollie has been smoked down to

the point of burning the two fingers that held it, causing him to drop it. He quickly picks it up, pushes open a stall door, and tosses the butt into a toilet. He walks out of the bathroom, up the hall, heading back to class. He was about 20 feet away when

he noticed it. A kid. Looked about 17, his own age. But, he seemed a bit odd. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, however. The kid looked normal for the most part (excluding the pink and black shirt and the 1950s slicked back hair style). It was more

like a sense he had. Just a feeling. The kid gave off a strange aura. But Dib shrugged it off as he continued walking, noting the strange kid walking into his classroom. He reaches his class finally, walking across the room as the teacher introduces the new

transfer student. He sits down at his desk, resting his head back on his hand with the headphone hidden inside his sleeve, and observes. As he watches the student, he notices his nose. It looked a bit deformed, being smaller than a normal nose, barely

even visible. Then he notices the skin. The kid's skin is a pale green. He thought maybe it was just the lighting at first, but Mr. G's skin wasn't green and they were standing right next to each other. Barely paying attention to what Mr. G was saying, he

learns the green kid's name is Zim. After a minute or so, which for some reason seemed like longer, the teacher assigned Zim a desk. There was an empty desk in the front row at the right of the classroom in which he sat. _Huh, a green kid with a deformed_

_ nose. And a weird name. And a pink shirt. And an old school hair doo. Maybe he's an alien, hahaha._Ironically, the song "No One Wants an Alien" by The Wipers started playing as these thoughts crossed his mind. Across the room, Zim stares at Dib. He noticed

Dib staring at him a bit oddly while he was standing. Then again, everybody was giving him odd stares. A few chuckles, and kids teasing under their breath. But Dib's expression. Dib's seemed a bit different for some reason. It was almost like he knew.

_There's no way anybody could possibly know. I haven't made any suspicious moves!_Zim thinks to himself. Zim was right. Dib didn't know. Not yet, anyway.

Finally, the bell rang, and everybody rushed out of their seats, into the hallway. As usual, Dib is last to leave, being he's almost always falling asleep in his classes. Zim was also still in the room with him. He seemed startled by the obnoxious crowd he

saw swarming the hallway, almost hesitant to leave the classroom it seemed. Dib walks up behind him, waiting for him to exit. "You know, I can always push you if you don't feel like moving out of the way." Dib spoke in an annoyed tone at the funny

looking green kid. Zim turns around to face him, a look of confusion and worry in his eyes. "Th-They-they-they… they're hideous! Why are they screaming, and laughing, and jumping on one another, and running, and, and… Ugh!" he finishes his ramble

with a disgusted sound. "You act like you've never been inside a high school before," Dib laughs, with a smirk on his face. "I don't know where you're from, but I don't imagine any high schools being much different from this." He pushes past Zim as he

finishes his statement, walking into the noisy crowd of stupid teenagers. Zim follows him. "I don't know where I'm going." He says to Dib. Dib eyes him. "Well uh, this is lunch period. Just follow me, cause that's where I'm going." So they rush along with

the crowd, into the lunch room. Dib sets his bag down on an uncrowded table, a table where a few nerds and geeks sat. Although Dib wouldn't consider himself a nerd. He was just more of a loner. Didn't find anything appealing about the ignorant

student body at his school, let alone the ignorant people of, well, everywhere. So he always sat at the quietest, least crowded table he could find. "Watch my bag." he says to Zim as he sat down. With that, Dib went up to the lunch line to grab a burned

chicken patty, a chocolate milk, and a salad. As he was on line, Zim took it upon himself to search through Dib's bag. "A pen, an eraser, garbage, junk, junk, junk. Nothing of use to Zim," he spoke aloud to himself. The three other kids at the table eyed

him. One kid even looked scared. He noticed the stares. "What?" Zim asked annoyed, but curiously. "Who were you just talking too?" A ginger boy with a retainer and glasses spoke, with his crackly voice. "Can't a guy talk to himself in peace! Sheesh,

already this planet is starting to bug me." "Planet?" Another kid with a bowl cut asked. "School." Zim replied quickly. "Yes, that's what I meant, school." An awkward silence occurred. "Now leave me alone!" Zim turned back and zipped the bag, sliding

down to the further end of the table away from the annoying human aliens. Dib arrived finally, and sat all the way at the far end of the table, across from Zim's side. Putting his headphones in his ears, he grabbed his bag closer and begun eating his meal

rather quickly. Zim slides down even more so he can face him. This human didn't seem as repulsive as the rest. "So tell me huma- umm, boy, is this not a facility of learning?" Zim asked curiously, while raising one eyebrow, his chin resting in his hands

clasped together, held up by his elbows. Although Dib noticed him talking, he couldn't hear him because of his headphones. Rather than take them off, however, he just continued staring at Zim while eating his food. "It doesn't seem like one." Zim

continued. "These people are acting way too… oh, what's the word… SCUMMY! ABNOXIOUS! REPULSIVE!" Zim exclaimed, pointing his finger into the air. He stared at Dib, waiting for a response. "Uh-huh" Dib said mindlessly, completely unaware of what

the other had just said. Zim raised an eyebrow, finger still raised in the air, surprised by the dull, seemingly unaware response. Zim wasn't used to being ignored. He craved attention, despite the fact that he was an alien in disguise and that was the last

thing he needed. He then noticed the wires attached to the others ears. He reached over, and ripped them out. "Woaa, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dib exclaimed. Zim narrowed his eyes. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" The green

kid said, obviously ticked off. "What is this device, anyhow?" Zim grabbed one of the headphones and put it to his temple, where his ear should be. It was then that Dib noticed this strange kid didn't have any ears. A Green River song was playing, and

Zim flinched at the distorted tone the guy was singing in. "Hold on a minute!" Dib continued. "First of all, I don't even know you, and you're ripping my headphones out of my ears. I have them on so I don't have to endure the sound of other peoples

idiotic thoughts, you disrespectful little cunt! And you don't even have any ears! You shouldn't even be able to HEAR anything!" Suddenly, his thoughts about Zim being an alien from earlier didn't seem so farfetched. Still, that would be too good to be

true, so he didn't bother thinking anything of it. Meanwhile, Zim stared in shock at the other creatures sudden outburst, dropping the headphone from his hand. "Oh, well excuse me!" Zim said sarcastically. "But I think it is YOU who was being

disrespectful, not listening to what Zim has to say. And I'm a new student, gee, I really appreciate the warm welcoming." Dib couldn't really argue with that, being ignoring him really was a rude thing to do. He was too fascinated with the fact that this kid

didn't even have ears to really protest anyway. "Eh, I guess you're right, it was. It's just that, well, I don't really care to hear you speak. Or anyone speak, for that matter. But I really do want to ask you something. How do you hear without ears? I've

never seen another person without ears before." "Well I'll excuse your bluntness I suppose, but for your information I was in a terrible accident when I was a child, so they cut off my ears and implanted sensors in my skull, allowing me to comprehend

sound." Zim said proudly, thinking his excuse was fool proof. "Huh, I didn't know they had that kind of technology. Are you sure?" Dib eyed him with suspicion. Zim was a bit nervous now, aware that the pale white creature wasn't completely buying the

story. "Yes. I am sure." was his answer. "Oh, okay then." Dib said._ Well that was easy to redeem myself. Psh, Idiot._Zim thought to himself, happy with the response. "Yea, but just don't do that anymore. You're lucky it was me you did that to, anybody else

would've beaten you up." Dib says, as he evilly smirks and grabs back his headphone. He then looked on at the three others at the table, who were mindlessly watching the scene while sipping on their milk. "Except for them. They probably wouldn't do

anything." he continued. "My name's Dib by the way." "I am Zim!" Zim stated proudly. "I know." Dib dully responded. They didn't speak much the rest of the period. Zim was busy reading some weird manual type thing, written in some weird, unfamiliar

language. And Dib was just watching the green kid, curious to why he was green, while listening to his headphones and finishing some unfinished school work, bullshitting most of the answers. The caff bell rang. Lunch was over.

"My next class is history. Take me there." Zim says. "Um, no?" Dib said laughing as he turned to Zim with an eyebrow raised. "But I don't know how to get there! This school's so big, and crowded, and full of rodents called humans." "Didn't they give you

a schedule at the office? It should say the room number and the floor of all your classes on there." "How unfriendly!" Zim protested. "What class are you going to, anyway?" "I'm going to Old English." Dib laughed. Zim tilted his head. "Why have an "old

english" class? I don't see the point in it. Dib stared at him. "Come on, you don't know what O.E. is? It's beer." "What is this "beer" you speak of." "Excuse me?" Dib had never been more confused in his life. He thought it was a joke, until looking at Zim's

face and realizing he was serious. "I saw a store earlier today with that word written in neon lights. Is it a beverage?" "Yeaaa, it's a beverage alright. Makes you feel good." Dib really was alarmed at the fact that this new weird kid had never even

HEARD of beer, never mind never consumed it. "Feel good, ey?" Zim put his finger on his chin and looked up for a moment before continuing. "You must introduce me to this, 'beer'." "I don't think it's a good idea to skip school on the first day you get

here." Dib said. "I thought you said it was a class?" "Oh brother." Dib rolled his eyes and then looked at Zim. _This guy has got to be kidding me. What a moron. Eh but what the hell, might as well corrupt him now before he figures life out the hard way. This_

_ should be fun._Dib ended his thoughts with a soft, wicked laugh. "Ok, so you wanna try beer? Then come. Better than getting drunk alone I suppose." A switch flicked in Zim's brain. "Drunk is a term for intoxication, is it not? It sounds unprofessional."

"Unprofessional for what?" Dib asked curiously. _Oh, it will affect my ability to take over your planet. Can't tell him that Zim!_"Hmm this… getting drunk… is it what normal people do?" he asked. "Well a lot of people do it, yea." "Then I shall get drunk!" the

alien said, while raising his finger in the air. "Well, follow me again then." That was the end of the conversation as Zim followed Dib down the stairs, through the short corridor that lead to the back exit. The back doors stay locked during school hours, but

some of the students who cut classes get there early and stick a small piece of wood between them, and it's barely noticeable. The stick was still there like usual, and Dib takes the stick out as he opens the door, Zim following, and carefully places it

back. They walk through the unkempt grass towards a dirt road called "the trails" and walk among that for several blocks. The road is secluded with trees and bushes, so no one can see back there. Empty beer cans, broken bacardi bottles, and dutch

guts cluttered the area. A homeless teenager lie asleep against a giant tree branch that has fallen to the ground, a guitar with broken strings next to him. "Geez people are so messy around here." Zim said as he looked around, studying the mess. Dib

ignored the comment. "I like your pants, they're so… flarey! and what are these thin cloth pieces hanging off them for?" Zim continues. "They aren't for anything. They're just there." Dib says. "And that thing in your ear, and your nose. Are they actually

going through your skin?" Dib looked at Zim like he was from another planet. Little to his knowledge, he actually was. "No, they don't" he said sarcastically. "They do too!" Zim shouted, widening his eyes. "Why that is the STUPIDEST thing I've ever seen.

Putting metal through your flesh. For what purpose does it serve?" "You know you're actually right." Dib responded, surprised at the observation. "It just looks cool, there is no other purpose. And as much as I hate to conform to such ridiculous things, I

sometimes do." he went on. "Huh, you know, you are really ignorant about some things. You surprised me by saying that though. "Huh! Ignorant you say? Zim is not ignorant, it is the Earth scum that are ignorant! How dare you insult my intelligence."

"Well, ignorant doesn't mean stupid, it means unaware. Like you don't even know what beer is, and you've never seen a piercing. That's pretty ignorant." It was true, Zim was ignorant to many of Earth's customs. Zim didn't know how to respond. "Grrr"

Zim clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, letting out an annoyed huff. They finally reached the end of the trails, and turned up to walk towards the regular busy streets. They stopped in the middle of the block however, and turned to walk up the

stairs of a big grey house. They stepped inside. Zim studied the house. There was a TV, a couch, a table, some food rappers, and music playing from the computer. _Kind of messy, but bearable_Zim thought to himself. He followed Dib into the kitchen. In the

kitchen Dib was surprised to find his sister Gaz there, with one of his beers in her hand. "Gaz, I told you not to drink my beer!" "Hey there, scum face!" Gaz said joyfully. Dib opened the fridge to find three left. "Yea like two people are supposed to get

drunk off three beers. God damn, you could have at least left some Olde English. All that's left is _Ballentine_, Ughh." Dib said to Gaz, his arms raised while he spoke. "Aww what, you're mad cause you can't get your new boyfriend drunk during SCHOOL

hours? tisk tisk tisk Dib, shame on you! hahahahaa." She had a little giggle fit. "So what's your name green boy, you look like an alien!" This made her laugh more. "Zim just stood there with his arms crossed and a brow raised up until that comment,

where he froze inside. "Go ahead, make fun of my deformities! You're going to die soon anyway, bahaha." was the only response he could think of. "how much beer you have again, Gaz?" Dib asked curiously. "Oh come on, only 4, I'm barely buzzed." She

said as she chugged the rest of her beer. She threw they empty can at the garbage after crushing it, it bounced off the garbage and landed on the floor. "Yea well, you always get more talkative when you drink. A LOT more talkative." Dib said, laughing

at the last part. Dib pulls two beers from the fridge, handing one to Zim, opening another with his teeth. Zim tried to do the same. "Ahh!" he yelled. "I almost broke my tooth!" "Here gimmie, I'll do it." Dib grabbed the Ballentine beer and put the top in his

mouth, doing the same as he did to his own. As Zim watched, he started picturing what it would feel like for Dib to bite him. Yep, he was a bi-sexual alien. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he took the beer back, staring into Dib's eyes quite dreamily.

Dib just gave him a weird look and shrugged it off. "Well ya gonna drink it or what?" Gaz said to Zim, who was staring down into the bottle. He took a sip. His face showed mild discomfort, but he then realized that it tasted almost familiar. It reminded him

of what they called Jippo back on the Irken planet. The Tallest were the ones who drank it mostly, being they were mindless jerks that gave out orders and were respected by all the other Irkens just because they were "taller." Anywho, Zim continued to

drink the strange, fizzy liquid. "So Dib, I'm taking my GED test tomorrow." Gaz was 16, a year younger than Dib. She dropped out of school sophomore year, the beginning of this year, because she kept getting suspended for fighting. "That's great." Dib

said. Zim studied Gaz as she talked. Her hair was purple, nothing he'd ever seen on a human before, and it looked quite unnatural. He noticed the black around her eyes which was neatly drawn to a point at the ends. He thought this was odd as well,

but he had noticed many other female humans wearing it at school. He liked her boots. They were Doc Martins, came almost to her knee, and had yellow stitching. They reminded him of his own, minus the buckles that his had. Then he noticed Dib had the

same boots as the other human in the kitchen. "Yea this is my sister by the way Zim. And Gaz, this is Zim." Zim's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Dib's voice. "Wow Dib, you actually found someone who isn't totally lame to hang out with?" Gaz

said, looking at Zim curiously. "I don't know about that heheh. The kid didn't even know what beer was. Or piercings, for that matter." Gaz looked at Zim with widened eyes. After a moment, she burst out laughing, bent over holding her stomach, almost

falling off the counter she was sitting on. "Really?" Were her next words. "Well where I'm from, we call it Jippo. And the people aren't mindless enough to do something so incredibly stupid as to 'pierce flesh'." Zim stated proudly. A bit of silence. "Well,

where are you from?" "Yea, you never did say. I wasn't paying attention when the teacher was introducing you." Dib following Gaz's sentence. "Oh so he's new?" she asked Dib. "Yea, he just got here today actua-" "I am from Poland!" Zim exclaimed,

cutting off Dib's sentence, clearly annoyed at the two for talking like he wasn't even there. "You look kinda green." Gaz replied. "Eh, maybe it's just the lighting in here." "I have a skin condition." Zim stated promptly as he closed his eyes, tilting his head

back while taking a chug of beer. "Damn Zim, first beer and you're already chugging it." Dib said, a bit surprised. Dib watched him as he drank the beer, pulled it away from his mouth, and noticed the drips of beer still lingering on the boy's green lips. He

smiled to himself. As he realized what he was doing, he quickly snapped out of his daze and shook his head, continuing sipping on is beer. "I'm ready for another! Zim cheerfully said, his free hand reaching out ready to be handed another. "Are you

alright Zim? You drank that pretty fast, and it's your first time." Dib said slightly concerned. "I told you, where I'm from, uh, I mean, Poland, we call it Jippo. I just got confused at the term you used. And really, this is nothing compared to the jippo THEY

have." Zim was quite sure this was almost like jippo. The tipsy feeling he got was almost the same. Except this jippo was making his mind a bit more foggy. "Hey buddy, I paid for it. The last one is mine. If you want more, there's a liquor store up the

block that serves to me, so I can pick it up if you want. But you gotta share it." Dib smiled slyly. _Serves him? Is he their commander? Damn, he already suspects me. Better not ask questions and just go along with it._With those thoughts, Zim simply replied,

"Yea, yea, sure whatever." Dib then opens the last beer, and drinks it.

It had gotten a bit breezier since earlier when they arrived at Dib's house, so Dib grabbed his leather jacket before him and Zim headed out to the liquor store. Money wasn't a problem for Zim, as he learned what it was the day he arrived, and made his

own. He had the technology to make it exactly identical to the real thing. Dib was a bit buzzed, as for he chugged the last beer rather quickly. Plus the fact that he only weighed 135lbs. As they walked, Dib pulled his rolling tobacco from his pocket, and

began rolling a cigarette as they walked. Zim was curious. He watched Dib roll it, lick it, and then inhale it has he lit it with a mini fire making device. "Zim wants to try." He then pouted, looking to Dib with a pout and puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?" he

continued. "Sure, I guess." Dib handed Zim the cigarette. He thoroughly examined it before putting it to his mouth, twisting it around, eyeing it with one eye open. He slowly puts it to his mouth. he inhales. "God!" he screamed, pulling the horrible thing

away from his face. A mean cough that lasted about a whole two minutes followed. "What is WRONG with you humans!" He yelled, giving Dib the death stare for giving him something so horrible. Dib just laughed, and grabbed the rollie from his hand.

"Never said you were gonna like it." Dib said to the furious, disgusted boy who stopped walking and stood with his hands at his hips. After Dib stopped laughing they continued walking. They arrived at the store. "Alright, give me five bucks." Dib said as

he reached out his hand." Zim pulls a five dollar bill from his pants pocket and slips it in Dib's hand. They walk into the store, all the way to the back. Dib opens one of the glass doors, already knowing exactly where the O.E. was. He pulled out three 40

oz's of the stuff, and handed one over to Zim. Dib walked past Zim up to the counter, Zim following him of course. He put the beer on the counter. Zim did the same. He pulled Zim's five dollars and the two-fifty Gaz gave to him, and put that on the

counter as well as the bald, greasy looking over weight man put them in black bags. "Thanks man." Dib said as he handed a bag to Zim, carrying the other two himself. They left the store. There was a moment of silence, both boys lost in their own

thoughts. _What is it with this guy. He's way too weird. He gives off these vibes that are so… unfamiliar… He's green. Polish people aren't green. Oh wait, he has a skin condition, duh. Or he could be lying…._The silence was interrupted when Dib spoke aloud, "Are

you an alien?" ….. There was complete silence once again. Zim went wide eyed. _Oh crap, he's figured me out. Damnit damnit damnit, I need to convince him._"Excuse me?" Zim said nervously. "I'm sorry. I know you're not, I'm just being dumb. It's just that, I

don't know, you're really weird. And not like a normal weird, like a weird weird, ya know? And plus you're green, and I've never heard of a skin condition that makes people GREEN. No ears, barely a nose, jagged teeth… But you also give off this vibe. It's

so unfamiliar, and I can't explain it. And I actually kind of LIKE you. It's really rare when I meet a person I get along with, so it actually would make a lot of sense. If you are I'm totally cool with it, I won't tell anyone. Not even Gaz!" _He knows. It's all over_

_ Zim. If this doesn't work…_"Yea, I've been asked that before. My own father even went as far as bringing me to the hospital every few months for a complete x-ray and report just so he could be sure. He thought an alien came and impregnated my mother

while he was away one summer, and he would beat her every weekend because of it. 'How dare you screw an extra terrestrial while I'm on my business trip you slut!' he would scream. I fell asleep to her screams every night, then would wake up early

on Sundays so they could take me to church. So please, don't ask such stupid questions, they bring back ever so hurtful memories." Dib blinked. He didn't know what to say. he just felt like a complete asshole. "Oh, um… I'm sorry Zim." "Eh, don't get your

eggroll in a bunch, I was just kiddin with ya! HAHAHA!" Zim laughed. Dib was a bit annoyed at how bad Zim just made him feel, but couldn't help but laugh after a moment. "Boy, you're quite the story teller." Dib said, smiling. It was actually funny. For

once in his life, he finally met a person other than his sister who shared the same sense of humor. Zim was just happy that the little made up monologue distracted the pitiful human.

"Here ya go, lady." Dib said as he handed the 40 oz Gaz. "Thanks! Oh and I'm going down the trails to meet up with Jeff, so I'll see you later." She clicked her tongue and winked. "Bye!" "Bye" Dib waved, mocking her with a retarded voice and face. "Can

I borrow your leather today? Please?" Gaz said before sprinting out the door. "Yea, yea, okay." Dib handed Zim his beer to hold while he took off the jacket and gave it to Gaz. "Kay, bye!" With that she left. Dib rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind

her. He walked over to the couch, plopped down on it and turned on the TV. He put on Vh1Classics. He enjoyed 1980's metal videos while he was drunk. "So, do you drink beer every day?" Zim asked Dib. "No not every day. Just once in a while when

things start to get to me too much. Makes me forget about life." "Oh, I see." Zim said as he opened his beer, thankful it was a twist off cap this time. "I like this beer better." the green boy said smugly after taking a large sip. "Yea, O.E. is my favorite." Dib

said as he placed one leg up on the table, spreading out his arms. _What am I doing? I'm supposed to be learning about the human race and its planet so I can destroy it! And prove myself to the Tallest! Instead I'm hear drinking some strange jippo juice with a_

_ stupid alien! Well, I guess I AM learning about humans. I mean, I'm spending one on one time with one right now! The grotesque pale pink being that he is. He is kind of cute though. hehe._There was a few moments of silence between them, nothing more being

heard than the Judas Priest video on the television. It wasn't an awkward silence however. Dib noticed this comfort he felt around the little green guy, and found it quite strange. Zim moved a cushion closer to Dib, looking him up and down. Dib raised his

brow. "Uhh, yea, Zim? Don't do that." Zim looked in the peach colored boys eyes for just a moment. It caused Dib to get this feeling in his chest… this nervous feeling, but also warm. Was it butterflies? He had only met one person in his life to ever give

him butterflies, but that was oh so long ago. He didn't know what was happening, but he suddenly began to feel uneasy. He just stared back, helplessly, into the aliens eyes. Suddenly, he began to feel really sleepy. Hazy. Foggy. And before he knew it,

he lie there unconscious on his living room couch.

_ What the… where am I… what is this place…_Dib could barely process his own thoughts. He was able to open his eyes finally, but everything was blurry. He didn't have his glasses. "Where are my glasses?" He said in a rather raspy voice, finally being able to

get his brain to somewhat function again. As he became more aware, his vision got a little better. But not much. He tried to look around, but what he made of the scene was something rather horrifying. What he had come to understand, was that he was

strapped down to a metal table, stripped bare naked with a sheet tossed over him. The metal was cold. He saw what looked like thick wires, wrapping around the ceilings, coming down the walls, stretching into the floor. He looked at his hands. They

were behind him, each wrist chained to the legs of the table. he was guessing his feet were tied up in the same fashion. He was in a state of shock. A few minutes pass, as he stare wide eyed at the ceiling, before the full impact of the situation came

crashing down on him all at once. "Ahhhhh!" He let out a piercing scream that could cause ears to bleed.

A wrench fell to the floor, a startled Zim jumping back a few feet as he heard the menacing scream from the distance. "Impossible! He should not be awake! That anesthesia I stuck him with shouldn't have worn off so quickly. Gir! Go accompany the

human at once." "I'm tomatoes!" A small, silver robot with large glowing blue eyes sang as he danced around. "Gir!" The robot stopped in his tracks. "Yes my master!" he said obediently as his eyes lit up red for just a moment. He then raced down the

hall, saying "Weeee! I'm gonna play with a human!" Dib turned his head at the sight of the tiny robot. "Ahh!" He let out another small screech, this one not as terrifying as the last. The robot stopped short right at the foot of the table. it then slowly

poked his head up, allowing Dib to see it close up. "Hi!" the silver strange silver machine said, tilting it's head as it did so. Dib stared for a moment. Finally, he was able to speak again. "C-can… can you tell me where I am exactly mister robot thing?"

Joyfully, the robot replied, "You are my master's test subject! He was experimenting on you and planning on doing more, but you're awake now! Oh well. Now you get to see what he does to you! Whooohooo!" "Ok, just what the fuck is going on here, if

you don't mind me asking. Who the fuck is your master and what does he want from me?" Dib shouted. "Are you an alien? Is he an alien? I can tell you whatever you'd like if you'd just let me out of these goddamn chains!" The robot stared at him a bit

longer. "Hmm… My name is Gir!" Dib couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the retarded robot, even under these extreme circumstances. Gir smiled. "Ok, let me ask him. You stay right here!" With that he ran out of the room, back down the dark purple hall

to find Zim. "Yes, I've successfully finished my head-explodey-dive… uh… thing… Gir! What is happening with the Dib human?" Gir smiled and gave a solute. "He says if we let him go, he'll tell us everything and anything. I told him you did experiments on

him!" Zim slapped his hand to his head, letting it slide down his face. "You fool! He knows who I am? Please tell me you didn't speak my name!" "I don't remember!" Grr exclaimed before continuing, "Is there any chicken left?" "Curse you, Gir." the alien

spoke with narrowed and exhausted eyes. He had already stripped his human specimen naked, confirming the outside anatomy of the human body he had read in a book. He WAS planning on skinning the subject, to look further into it. But now the

human was awake, and he would be screaming, and begging for his life and what not… _hmm thinking about it again however, ahaha… sounds kind of fun._ He thought to himself with an evil smirk. But as much as Zim hated the humans and their grotesque

planet of shit, he liked Dib. He liked this Dib thing, and did not want to hurt him too much. "Well, at least I know we're not that different. I mean, we both have a splooshglaug between our legs, so what the hey?" He spoke aloud, not really caring if Grr

was there to listen or not. "I still can't take a chance of him knowing what happened however. Gir, I want you to inject the human with this." He handed Grr a needle, attached to a tube of anesthesia. "Okie dokie!" Grr said as he scrambled to do so, then

continued singing his taco song. Once again, Dib sees the little robot waltz his way dandily over to the table he was helplessly tied down upon. His face grew of even more worry as he saw a needle in Gir's hands. "Wha-what are you doing, um, Gir?"

"Weeeeeeee!" was Gir's only response as he stabbed the needle into Dib's arm, hitting the necessary vein by luck. Before Dib even had the chance to scream again, his was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughhh." A sleepy groan came out of a drooling mouth. Dib wiped the drool from his face without opening his eyes, squeezing the body beside him tighter after doing so. _Wait a minute..._ he thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see Zim by his side.

He pulled his arm away, but not immediately. He held Zim a moment longer before sitting up in an unfamiliar bed, his surroundings unfamiliar as well. He seemed to disturb Zim as he reached over him for his glasses that were sitting upon the nightstand.

"No more rubber piggies, Gir." the green kid mumbled in his sleep. Dib put on his glasses. "Zim, wake up!" he lowly exclaimed while shaking Zim's shoulder. "Zim..." The alien opened his eyes, and rubbed them for they were burning from his contacts. Still

lying down, he turned to face toward Dib. "Oh, good morning Dib." he said tiredly. "Uh, Zim... what the hell happened to me yesterday?" Zim felt a rush of panic. _Does he remember? No, he couldn't, those drugs should have fogged his memory... even if he did_

_ remember... nah, impossible. _"Oh, well uhm... you see..." "I must've blacked out or something, because I have no idea how the hell I got here. Is this your house?" Dib cut him off. "Uhm, yes! Yes, you must've blacked out. And yes, this is my house." Zim

replied, happy the stupid human basically gave him an answer to his previous question. "Well, what happened?" Dib said. "How did I end up here... and in your bed, for the most part." Dib said this with an almost disgusted look on his face. Zim quickly

thought up an explanation. "Well you see Dib, after we finished our 40s, we um, we went and got more. Then you walked me to my house to make sure I got home safe, then you puked, so I told you to stay here." "Oh... huh..." Dib said scratching the

back of his head. "I had some pretty fucked up dreams, heheh... I guess I shouldn't of drank 2 of those things." "Really, what kind of dreams?" Zim asked curiously as he stared into Dib's eyes. "It's kind of hazy... something to do with aliens abducting

me, and... giving me drugs." Zim almost had to stop himself from laughing. "That is pretty twisted." Zim said chuckling. "Maybe it's a hidden fantasy of yours, eh?" he continued, still smiling a smug smile. The fact that this was true cause Dib to blush, and

then blush even more at the fact that Zim probably noticed it. An awkward silence fell between the two for a moment. Dib finally spoke up. "Well um, thanks for letting me crash I guess, but next time... if there ever is a next time... could you maybe bring

me to your couch instead of your bed? I mean, it's kinda weird you know." Zim finally sat up beside him. "What's weird?" he asked. Dib narrowed his eyes. Zim didn't seem to catch on, however. "We're both guys. And we slept in the same bed. It's kinda

queer." "No wait-" he continued, "It's totally queer. And you don't even have a shirt on." he laughed at his own words. Zim's eyes widened. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. A feeling he rarely ever feels. "Well I wasn't the one sleeping with

MY arm around YOU, was I." he shot back, that smug smile coming back to his face. "Woa, woa, woa, that was an accident bro." Dib corrected him. Although he knew deep down that for some reason, it felt good squeezing Zim close to him. But he wasn't

ready to admit that yet. "Yea, sure. Whateeeever you say, Dib." Dib just rolled his eyes at the response. "Yea well, I'm gonna get out of here. I'm gonna go sleep some more in MY bed." With that, he jumped out of Zim's bed, and laced up his boots. Zim

walked him to the door. Dib was still a little weirded out over the situation he woke up to, but his thoughts on that were easily distracted by the sights of Zim's house. Going down the stairs was fine. But once they got to the first floor, he started

realizing what bizarre taste Zim had. The kitchen was almost all white, and there was a toilet next to the fridge. Then the living room. Everything was pink, purple, and green. But somehow, the room was dark, and had a grim feeling to it. There was a

picture of a green, retarded looking monkey above the couch. And it was huge. Finally as they met the door, Dib looked down to see a small green dog staring at him. He got a creepy feeling from it. But all of this weirdness... this bizarre aura... it aroused

him. After all, he was a xenophile- attracted to the strange, and unknown. Zim opened the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you Monday, Dib." Dib shook his head, clearing his thoughts for a moment. "Yea, later. Hey it was pretty cool chilling with you." "Oh,

but of course it was." Zim smiled. "Let's get more jippo someday." "You mean beer." Dib laughed. "But yea, definitely." And with that, Dib turned and casually strode down the path of freaky lawn gnomes and flamingos.

_This kid keeps getting stranger and stranger... _Dib dug through his pockets in search for his mp3 player, lost in his thoughts as usual. He finds it, and puts his headphones in his ears. The song Forming by The Germs starte

d blasting as soon as he turned it on. He reaches again into his other pocket. His rollies aren't there. "Fuck." he murmured aloud to himself, stopping as he spoke. "I guess I left them there." Frustrated, he turns around, and starts walking back up the

block towards Zim's. He quickened his pace a bit, being his head ached and he just wanted to get some nicotine in him, and get home. As he approached the walkway in front of his house, he couldn't help but noticing the little green dog through Zim's

window, running around playfully. He kept watching him as he walked. He got this intense, eerie vibe from the dog for some reason. A reason he was seconds away from discovering. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, and his jaw drop. He

stood frozen as he watched the little green dog unzip himself. At first, Dib didn't know what to make of it. He blinked, but that didn't seem to help. It only confirmed the fact that what he was watching was indeed real. A silver robot with an antenna on its

head stepped out of the unzipped, green fur. It then turned to face out the window. It's big, glowing blue eyes met Dib's. "Hi!" The robot yelled smiling, before he sped off screaming and jumping wildly around the house, playing with a toy moose.

Instantly, a rush of fear took hold of Dib's brain. A fear he had never felt before. Those eyes! He remembered now. That strange, twisted, hazy dream, wasn't a dream. And suddenly, his memory of what had happened to him wasn't so foggy anymore.

Adrenaline took over his body, and he ran. He ran, ran faster than he thought humanly possible, all the way to nowhere.

About 20 minutes later, he found himself standing under an old bridge, the sky orange with grey clouds blocking the setting sun. It was later than he thought. Still extremely shoken up over what he'd just discovered, he was at least starting to calm

down. _All of my thoughts on Zim being an alien... they were true. They were true! how could I have not seen passed his lame excuses for being green and having no ears... _These thoughts circled his brain since he'd started running from the aliens house. He felt

abused, violated, and naive. But the more he thought about it, the more amazement started taking the place of his terror. _I met an actual alien. A real alien, and I got along with him... it... great. _He sat on the dirty ground below him, as he started smiling,

unaware he was doing so. _He experimented on me. I wonder what he did. _Dib started to ponder the dirty thoughts that forced their way into his mind. Things he had fantasized about in the past... but now those fantasies were reality. This was something

he never expected. His pants grew tighter. He looked down at his lap to see he had a stiffy. He blushed as he realized this, glad he was alone at the moment. _Maybe I should go back. I'm definitely confronting Zim about this. _As brave as he wanted to be in

order to get to the bottom of this, he was also scared. Very scared. He had no clue how the alien would react to the knowledge Dib was never meant to have. But he decided to go anyway. He got up, and quickly made his way back towards the alien's

house.

Meanwhile, Zim was in his lab over looking DNA samples he had stolen from the human-child. He was fascinated about how fast the human body grew, and how short the their average life span was, especially since earth years were so incredibly short.

In human years, he had come to the conclusion that he would be about 160 years old. On his planet however, he is 19. He also found it funny how unevolved the humans were. They still had hair! His species was far beyond that point of evolution. As

stupid as he knew they humans were, he found Dib to be rather smart. Zim saw the humans as zombies, slaves, robots... the list goes on. They were all a slave to a piece of paper called money. They observed this ridiculous thing called television daily,

and it basically told them everything they must do to be acceptable. What clothes to wear, how to act, what music to listen to, bla bla bla. Everywhere you went on earth, you were surrounded by ads ads ads. Buy this, buy that. It was sickening. But he

noticed Dib hasn't given in to nearly any of this stuff. He seemed to have a certain hatred towards the others of his species as well. And that's what he liked about Dib. "Zim, the Dib guy is here!" Gir disruptingly shouted as he entered the room. Zim was

immediately taken from his thoughts. "Why the hell is he back so soon?" he wondered aloud, as he stood up and walked over to his elevator. _Oh shoot, my disguise! _He quickly spun around, and grabbed the wig off a nearby table. He smoothed down his

antennas and placed it on his head, combing it slightly with his fingers. Then he picked up his contact lenses, and carefully placed one in each eye. He ran back towards the elevator, and made his way up to the regular part of the house. The top of the

kitchen garbage can popped up, and out jumped an anxious Zim. He walked down the corridor to find Dib sitting on the couch. _Gir, that moron! Why would he let him inside without my permission! _He really hated having a retarded robot as a servant and

companion. Dib heard the footsteps of the lying alien boy, and turned his head to face him with a smug, confident smile. Although on the inside, he was trembling. "Hi." he spoke casually. Zim stared awkwardly. "Uhm, Hi?" he spoke back. "I was just

wondering if you could teach me some polish. I've always wanted to learn it." Zim stood with his arms crossed, hip arched to the side, and his brow raised. "Huh?" He let his mouth hang open. Dib smiled again, but spoke in a serious tone, a rather crazy

look in his eyes. "Well, you are from Poland, right? You must know the language." Zim glanced around the room. "Uh, yea, now's not the time Dib. I'm busy." Dib let out a small chuckle. "Wow you're really stupid Zim. I mean, I always thought that if aliens

ever did actually come here, they'd be a tad bit smarter than me." Zim froze. _No... how? why? I just need to convince him he's crazy, that's all._ "Dib... I already told you how much your teasing offends me." "Dude, I remember what happened. That dream I

told you about, wasn't really a dream, was it? Or was I hallucinating when I saw your green dog take his skin off and run around like a bastard child." "Uhm... yes. Yes you were." That response was the best thing that Zim could currently come up with,

for he was too furious with Gir to think clearly at the moment. "No, I wasn't." Dib said as he stood, and walked towards Zim with narrow, tense eyes. He grabbed the alien by the shirt with one hand, his other clenched into a fist at his side. "I don't know

what exactly you did to me, Zim, but I will find out. You're gonna tell me, right now. Zim was actually a bit frightened. He didn't expect Dib to have the balls to actually threaten him, especially since he pretty much knew he was an alien. "But like I said,"

Dib went on, "I'm not gonna report you or anything. I think it's awesome that you're an alien, even though what I remember of yesterday is fucking sick." _Oh god this is bad, Zim, bad! _Zim thought to himself. He finally found the sense within himself to push

the human off him. He grabbed Dib's clenched fist and held it down with one hand, as he used his other to claw away Dib's grasp on his shirt, and pushed him a good 5 feet away from him. Dib stumbled backwards, staring at Zim when he finally caught

his balance. "Wow... you're stronger than I thought." was all he could say at the moment. Zim stood there, closed his eyes for a moment, and put his hand to his forehead. At this point, he knew there was no more trying to convince Dib of anything.

Damn, why'd he have to pick a smart one to experiment on. So he tried a new approach on handling the situation. "Huhh" the alien let out a sigh. "Okay Dib, you're right. I am an alien. I'll show you some outer spacey stuff if you want, then can you

leave?" Dib was quite surprised at Zim's forwardness, and the calm tone he was speaking in after just being threatened of being beat up. He arched an eyebrow. He was excited. No, he was in ecstasy. For some reason though, it felt wrong to feel this

way. _I should still be terrified! At least scared. Yea, I should be terrified of this situation. _But instead, he went with the flow. He planned his next words cautiously, knowing something might be up. But before he even got the chance to speak, Zim interrupted

his thoughts. "Well, yes or no, Human?" Something was definitely up. But Dib figured this was literally a once in a life time experience nonetheless, so he went for it. He slowly stood from the couch, his wide eyes not leaving Zim's for a moment. "Come

on." Zim said as he motioned Dib to follow him. With that, they both made their way to the garbage can/elevator and down, into the depths of Zim's lab.

Dib shuttered at the familiar feeling he got when they stepped off the elevator. He remembered the wires everywhere, the colors... Only this time he had his glasses on, so it was much more vivid, and real. He continued following Zim into the alien lab,

with alien equipment and symbols everywhere. He almost freaked when he say a human boy floating inside a glass chamber filled with green liquid, hooked up to a bunch of wires. He hoped that wouldn't be what he ended up as. His terror was coming

back. They stopped near a desk, when suddenly Zim spun around and whipped something onto his arm. Dib blinked, and realized what it was. It was a pair of handcuffs, and he was now locked into one of them, the other cuff locked to a leg of the desk.

He wanted to grab Zim's neck with his free hand, and strangle him. But in what seemed like a flash of a second, Zim had pushed a button on his backpack he was always wearing, and spider legs shot out of it, allowing Zim to stand several feel above

him. He was speechless at this point, and started to wish he'd never came back to confront the twofaced alien. Then finally, the silence was broken. "Okay, Dib. Let's get one thing straight. You may be able to beat on those nerds at your school, but don't

you EVER think you could even have a CHANCE at defeating ZIM!" Dib's jaw dropped, as he stared up helplessly at Zim, not having any guesses as of what could possibly happen next. Without thinking, he quickly whipped the handcuffed arm into the air,

hoping the desk would fall over so he could slide the cuff from the leg and run out of this place. All that ended up happening was a sharp pain being sent up his arm. The desk was nailed to the floor. "Oh, how convenient." He said while rolling his eyes.

Zim let out a wicked chuckle. He then pushed the button on his pak, letting the spider legs be sucked back inside. He only wanted to intimidate Dib with them, and it seemed to have worked. They now stood face to face, Zim evilly glaring and smiling at

Dib, Dib just staring back with wide eyes, trying not to piss himself. "Oh, yes! I just remembered." Zim said, looking away from Dib for a moment and pointing his finger in the air. He then turned back to Dib, his evil, amused faced returning before he went

on. "You probably would like to see my true alien form, wouldn't you?" Dib stood there, saying nothing. The shock of what was really happening hit him again like a brick. "I'll take that as a yes." Zim said, as he spun around, his back now facing Dib. He

took out his lenses, and pulled off his wig. He turned back around, once again seeing Dib face to face. Zim actually started to feel a little worried for the poor human, as he was still doing nothing but standing there with that stupid scared look on his face.

Dib's thoughts at this point were nothing but a bunch of scrambled up confusion. All he could feel... was everything. He felt every feeling there was to feel, all in that one moment. Amazed. Petrified. Anxious. Excitement. The beautiful creature standing

before him, was literally like nothing he'd ever seen. He was an alien. A real alien. A breathing, moving, living thing, completely foreign from everything he knew. It's eyes seemed to glow like fire, being a nothing but an illuminating pink. No pupil, no iris...

just pink. No ears, a tiny, almost unnoticeable stub for a nose, and two antennas in place of hair. He was beautiful. After what seemed like an eternity to Dib, but in reality was only a few seconds, he finally let out a sigh. He felt a bit relieved, for some

reason. His emotions were on the biggest rollercoaster they would ever be on. Zim finally arched the muscles where an eyebrow should've been. "Um, Dib? You're freaking me out. And I'M the alien." Dib closed his eyes, and shook his head. He stared at

Zim once more, and raised a finger, pointing it towards him. "You... you're... wow..." were the only things that were able to escape his mouth, as a smile made it's way onto his pale face. He started laughing. Laughing rather obnoxiously. Now Zim was

the silent one. Dib's laughter continued for a few seconds longer, before finally ceasing. "You're really an alien!" _At least now he's able to form complete sentences. _Zim thought. "This is the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me in this life." Dib

continued. "You... you're such an amazing creature!" Zim smiled at that last part. "Yes, yes I am." He couldn't help but add, as he held his fist in front of his face, looking at his claws for a moment as if he were bored with the statement. "And you know,

you really didn't have to handcuff me... again... I'm not gonna try to hurt you or anything anymore." Zim's smile left, replaced with an arched brow. He was now turned to his side, only moving his eyes to meet Dib's. "Oh, but I can't take that risk, you see?

And besides... I like seeing you all chained up." He ended his words with a wink. Dib started blushing. Then he realized something was happening, something he didn't exactly want Zim to see. _Oh no, not again! Not now at least!_ Dib just stood there, the

blush on his face growing stronger and more obvious, and he just prayed that the alien wouldn't notice the growing bulge in his pants. Then he realized the fact that Zim indeed, has seen him naked before. That just made it worse. Although he hadn't

yet discovered Dib's ever growing boner, he did notice the blush on his face. "What's wrong, Dib? Am I really causing you to feel this lightheaded? You know I can read your mind. I know everything you want." His smile exposed his razor sharp teeth for

just a moment. He looked the poor, helpless human up and down. Then he spotted it. He couldn't really read Dib's mind, but he sure did know what it was he really wanted now. _Oh god, blue balls!_ Was the only thought still circling the aroused boy's mind.

Zim didn't say anything. Instead, he walked up closer to Dib. Closer, still coming closer. They were now just inches apart. Zim projected his pelvis outwards, and onto Dib's. He leaned down, and bit his neck. He enjoyed the salty, yet sweet taste of the

human alien, and the human enjoyed the feeling of the Irken's warm mouth pressed against his flesh. He closed his eyes for a moment. They snapped back open however, as fast as they were closed. He pushed Zim away rather harshly with his free

hand. Zim Narrowed his eyes, and gave him a mean stare. A small trace of terror glazed over Dib's face, but not for the same reasons as before. "Look, I'm straight... I can't do this." They were both silent for a moment. "Oh, so what is that, then?" Zim

said as he pointed at Dib's still hardened dick. "I... Don't know... Okay, I'm not gonna lie. You turn me on. A lot. And it's because you're an alien. But the thing is, you're still a male... aren't you? Alien or not, I just can't do it... Wait a minute... do you even

have a dick?" "Hah, I'm assuming you mean penis... and yes, I do. I found it quite interesting when I discovered how similar your species is to my species. The Irken's, that is what I am, they remind me of... evolved humans. Basically, you're the dumb

hairy ape compared to us." He waited for Dib's response. And he had one. "So wait... if humans are like apes in your eyes, then why are you attracted to me? That's sick!" Zim rolled his eyes. "Because you're smart, Dib. You're not as dumb as the other

ones. At least you don't seem to be. And it's not completely sick, I mean, at least human beings are somewhat civil. At least they try to be. It's like you being attracted to a person that was alive thousands of years ago. Well, err, sort of." Dib was getting

confused a bit. "But you just compared me to an ape, now you're saying something different. You're not really making sense, Zim." the Irken boy smiled. "At you see, that's where the stupidity comes in." A moment of silence. "Yeaaaa, okay Zim. What are

you getting at, anyway? This has nothing to do with the fact that I'm not gay." "Well, it certainly does seem that you want to be right now." "What are you talking about!" Dib shouted. "Okay. If you really didn't want me, you wouldn't have kept that

subject alive, would you? I mean, if you really wanted to avoid it, you would have just accepted the fact that our conversation went a bit off track, and you would have been glad. But you obviously want to keep talking about it, meaning that you are not

satisfied with your decision not to continue what you obviously were enjoying." A slight blush returned to Dib's face. "I never said I didn't want you. But... god damn it, you know what I'm trying to say." Zim darted his eyes across the room for a moment

before figuring out exactly what he wanted to do. "Well," Zim started. I still need to do a few more experiments on you. And since you now know that I'm an alien, I'm going to have to keep you locked down here until my mission is over." Dib's eyes jolted

as open as they could get. "Wait, what? You can't just keep me down here you little shit!" "Ahahahahaha. Of course I can." "And what do you mean, mission?" Zim rolled his eyes. "I'm an invader, Dib. Invader Zim. The Tallest are the rulers of my planet.

But they think I'm stupid. They only sent me to this vile planet to get rid of me, hoping I would die on the way over. They didn't find me worthy enough of conquering any other planet, or think I could do it successfully. So they just sent me off to some

random planet. But I'll show them. I will take over your planet, Dib, and prove myself to the tallest. And then after that, when The Tallest and I have become chummy, I will take over my own planet, and rule all Irkens!" Although he didn't mention it, he

had special plans for Dib as well.

* * *

I'll try to have the next chapter in 2 weeks =b


End file.
